Viktoriya Jennings
Backstory Early Life Born deep in the mountains of the territory formerly known as Colorado, Viktoriya Jennings was practically destined for greatness from birth. Her parents, Jaxon and Aldera, were avid capitol loyalists and believed that, one day, their child would bring the Jennings name glory and riches beyond their wildest dreams. They sacrificed nearly everything they owned to ensure her training at two's elite tribute academy. From ages 7 to 17, she was instructed alongside other optimistic young adults in hopes that two would become tribute at the next year's reaping and receive the honor of entering The Hunger Games. The training was relentless, but necessarily so. When the students weren't sparring or engaging in hand-to-hand combat, they were out hunting, learning to swim, or practicing essential survival skills. By the age of 11, Viktoriya had become one of the academy's most skilled pupils and sat comfortably at the top of her class. The young girl spent the majority of her free time memorizing battle strategy or hanging out with friend and classmate, Helena Vaerys. Meanwhile, her father introduced her to metalwork and masonry. Jaxon taught Vik how to craft her own indestructible knives, swords, axes, and other weaponry. It seemed as though her father's blacksmith expertise had been passed along rather quickly. Once she reached 17, she was selected as District Two's female tribute and sent into the 63rd Hunger Games. Current Happenings Viktoriya currently resides in District 13 as Vice President of The Rebellion. Relationships Viktoriya Jennings and Helena Vaerys As teenagers, Viktoriya and Helena met at District Two's tribute academy. They trained alongside one another for several years until Vik was selected as the female tribute for the 63rd annual Hunger Games. Over time the two became very close, often sneaking out of their respective dorms to explore the woods or go swimming together. Vik considered Helena to be her only true friend. Their friendship eventually blossomed into a romantic relationship when she returned from the games as victor. The pair dated for three years until President Snow took note of Vik's preoccupation with her girlfriend as opposed to her duty to The Capitol, which prompted him to slowly tear the two apart until Vik was forced to leave Helena to ensure her safety. Although no longer formally together, they had an on-again, off-again fling until Helena's execution at the end of the war. Viktoriya Jennings and Soryn Arekson Soryn came into Vik's life during the peak of her fame within The Capitol. As a former Capitol experiment himself, he understood her confusion and self-hatred better than anyone. The two formed a close bond over their shared trauma which soon turned into a romantic connection. They maintained a casual relationship for a few years until they mutually grew apart. Despite this, Soryn and Vik remained close friends for the remainder of their lives; he even chose Vik to be the godmother of his daughter, Rosalie-Rey. Headcanons * Vik and Azure have a pet dog named Maple. * Her daughter, Emilee, was named after her fellow tribute from District 1. * Her tribute score was an 11. * After the war, she establishes an orphanage for children who lost their parents during the conflict. * Her favorite sword, Angelus Mortis, is named after The Angel of Death. * The nickname 'Baba Yaga' comes from Russian folklore and refers to a creature similar to the Boogeyman. Personality Viktoriya is typically seen as blunt, pragmatic and resolute. She isn't particularly charming or personable; she prefers to let her actions speak for themselves. Her upbringing in two taught her the importance of humility, as many of her career counterparts lost their lives to their massive egos. She possesses a quiet confidence and self-assurance in her abilities but not to the point of cockiness. Despite her tragic past, she still very much believes in redemption and second chances. Vik is often the first to forgive. She is extremely compassionate and maternal; it's almost eerie how quickly she'll show up at your door if she can sense that something is wrong. Her sense of humor is much darker and drier than most. Though she doesn't have a formal education, she is extremely clever and skilled in battle strategy. She knows how to use her surroundings and physical assets to her advantage. Major Feats (The Flex Section) * Eliminated 5 tributes in the 63rd Hunger Games * Overthrew Coriolanus Snow, Alma Coin and Alaska Carnelian * Only rebel to serve as Commander, Mockingjay and Vice President * Killed Damian Thorne in combat * Only known subject to 'break through' hijacking * Assisted in destroying the mutt labs * Assisted in destroying District 5's dam Skills and Abilities '''Expert Marksman: '''Vik is known for her accuracy and skill in sharpshooting. Guns are the weapon she is most unfamiliar with using, but she has trained considerably since arriving in 13. She is capable of making several lethal headshots in quick succession. '''Master Assassin: '''Jennings is regarded as one of the deadliest women in Panem, known throughout the districts as a ruthless opponent and experienced killer. The methods indoctrinated upon her as a child in District 2 left her utterly indifferent toward taking life. The exact number of people she has killed is unknown, but between the games, her time with the capitol, and the war, it's likely near a hundred. '''Master Martial Artist & Acrobat: '''Due to her lengthy training at the academy, Vik is proficient in several forms of contortion and self-defense. She often incorporates her above average athletic skill into otherwise standard hand to hand combat. She has mastered the art of krav maga, judo, sambo, kung fu, taekwondo and hapkido, to name a few. '''Combat Strategy: '''To prepare for The Hunger Games, Vik studied various forms of warfare and battle strategy. Although she lacks a conventional education and knowledge on matters like science and statistics, she more than makes up for this in terms of resourcefulness and quick-thinking. Vik is extremely difficult to outsmart in close combat. Each of her reflexes are heightened to an unusual degree, leaving her extraordinarily perceptive. '''Torture & Interrogation: '''After serving as an assassin for The Capitol for several years, Vik became talented in the art of various torture techniques. She possesses limited knowledge of the human body and its main pressure points, in addition to mental and psychological torture. She is highly cunning and manipulative, often feigning weakness to elicit information out of her targets. Category:Characters Category:Government Officials Category:Rebellion Category:District Thirteen